Present Transient Voltage Suppression Device Assemblies (TVSDA) do not adequately provide for the parasitic inductance of the individually installed voltage suppression device (VSD). VSD lead length must be maintained as short as possible so that the VSD can provide high frequency or high rate of rise voltage suppression. This invention provides for a TVSDA such that VSD lead length and associated inductance is reduced to a minimum. Its performance is estimated at least 10 times better than any existing TVSDA when suppressing electrical transients with rise times greater than 1.0 microsecond.
This invention has the following advantages over previous assemblies of this type:
(1) The mounting of the VSD is such that minimum VSD lead length is required.
(2) Assembly and maintenance of the TVSDA is simplified by providing access into the interior of the assembly after removing a single cover
(3) The assembly is lighter, requires less volume and fewer parts than similar assemblies known to be available at this time.
(4) The assembly provides for installation of multiple VSD's. Semiconductor, gas discharge and variable resistance devices may be installed in any combination on any of the circuits passing through the TVSDA. Filtering may be installed with limited efficiency.